Cutest Baby Baekkie
by ByunMafia
Summary: "Baek,aku akan membenarkanmu bersekolah disini.Tapi dengan satu syarat,kau harus bersikap seolah-olah kau tidak mempunyai apa-apa hubungan denganku"-Chanyeol/Jika Yeollie sayang Baekkie, kenapa Yeollie sering marah2 dan bentak2 Baekkie hiks"-Baekhyun/CHANBAEK/BoyXBoy
1. Chapter 1

_Hai teman-teman. Namaku Byun Baekhyun. Pindahan dari Amerika. Teman-teman bisa memanggilku 'Baby'_

 _._

 _._

 _Hai baby~_

 _Cih,kau pikir aku bayimu?_

 _._

 _Apa!? Byun Baekhyun berulah lagi?_

 _._

 _Dasar cengeng!_

 _._

 _Hiks sakit noona~_

 _._

 _Yak Park Chanyeol, Baekkie itu istrimu. Jangan mengasarinya begitu!_

 _Aku tau~_

 _._

 _Baby noona lucu, Baekkie suka~_

 _Yak, jangan mencubitnya !_

 _._

 _Dasar nakal! Itu hukumanmu._

 _._

 _Huwaaa Baekkie mau eommaaa_

 _._

 _TBC…_

Adakah ada yang berminat? Yang diatas itu prolog lho. Btw, ini ff Chanbaek bxb.

Rate? Hmm aku akan mix. Lanjut? Review dulu dong sayang~


	2. Chapter 2

**Cutest Baby Baekkie**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Park Yoora, Exo members and Others**

 **Pairing : CHANBAEK**

 **Genre: Humor, Romance**

 **Rate : Akan berubah-ubah seiring berjalannya fanfic**

 **BoyXBoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 : Cutest Baby Baekkie**

 **.**

 **.**

Di ruang tamu, berbaringnya seorang lelaki jangkung di atas sofa empuk miliknya (tentu saja) sambil mengotak-ngatik Channel tv disertai dengan gerutuannya yang tidak jelas dari tadi.

PLETAKK

"Yak, ini sakit noona!" teriak Park Chanyeol si anak bungsu keluarga Park yang termahsyur se-korea (Aset Tuan Park yang paling berharga).

"Makanya, jangan ganti-ganti Channel sembarangan bodoh! Aku pengen nonton Runningman episod Do KyungSoo! Pokoknya, ganti Channel tadi!" Murka Yoora iaitu noonanya sendiri.

OEKK OEKK

"Astaga Park, liatlah kau membuat anakku menangis! Cup cup cup jangan menangis aegi-ya~"tuduh Yoora sembarangan padahal dia sendiri yang membangunkan anaknya dengan suara melengkingnya tadi.

"Huh, terserahmu noona. Janji kau bahagia" Ujar Chanyeol dengan sedikit menyindir.

Chanyeol yang dari tadi merasa bosan akhirnya bangkit dari acara berbaringnya.

"Eh Yeol, bukannya hari ini Baekkie akan berangkat pulang?"tanya Yoora.

" Iya noo- HAH ASTAGA NOONA AKU MELUPAKAN BAEKKIE. JAM BERAPA SEKARANG?!"

"JAM 2" jawab Yoora sekenanya.

"MWO?! AKU SUDAH TELAT 30 MINIT AKU HARUS MENJEMPUTNYA SEKARANG" kalut Chanyeol dan dengan pantas dia menyambar sweaternya yang berada di pinggiran sofa.

"Dasar Yoda, bisa-bisanya kau melupakan istrimu. Haissh, bener-bener suami yang Yoora setelah Chanyeol menghilang dari balik pintu.

 **Di bandara…**

"Ishh Yeollie ke mana ssih. Katanya mau jemput Baekkie Jam 1.30. Tapi telinga caplangnya aja belum muncul. Huh, awas saja nanti" bebel si namja mungil a.k.a Byun Baekhyun. Istri sah daripada seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Hai adik manis~ lagi nungguin siapa hmm?" tanya seorang ajusshi asing yang kebetulan lewat.

"Lagi nungguin suami saya, om"jawab baekhyun mantap.

 _Akhh jadi dia sudah bergelar istri orang ternyata._

"Benarkah? Masa ssih bocah tk sepertimu udah nikah. Ga lucu kalehh"canda ajusshi.

"Baekkie bukan bocah. Umur Baekkie sudah 20 tahun, om" jawab Baekhyun lalu mempouting bibirnya merajuk.

 _Cih ralat, sebenarnya umur Baekhyun baru 17. Dia bilang begitu karena tidak mau ajusshi itu menganggapnya menikah disaat usia muda. Walau kenyataannya dia memang kahwin muda._

"Woahh, tapi wajahmu benar-benar kayak anak kecil. Cantik sekali~" puji Ajusshi itu selayaknya bapak-bapak yang melihat teman anak perempuannya.

"Om, aku ini laki-laki. Dari celah mana pun, laki-laki itu harus dipanggil tampan bukan cantik,om" Sebal Baekhyun lalu meniup poninya tanda dia tersangat _frust_.

Ajusshi yang mendengar penyataannya barusan membulatkan mata dan membentuk mulutnya dengan huruf 'A'

 **Author Pov**

Setelah 20 menit berkendara akhirnya Park Chanyeol sampai ke bandara. Dia berjalan dan sambil melihat sekeliling mencari sekelibat namja mungilnya.

Setelah 3 minit mencari Baekhyun akhirnya ketemu. Terlihat Baekhyun sedang bercanda dengan seorang lelaki paruh baya, sebenarnya hanya ajusshi itu yang bercanda, namja mungil didepannya hanya dibuat kesal dengan candaan 'lapuk'nya.

"Baek!" panggil Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang merasa namanya dipanggil lantas menoleh. Matanya yang tadi meredup tiba-tiba berbinar.

"Yeollieee!" pekik Baekhyun sambil berlari dan menghambur ke pelukan suaminya mengabaikan ajusshi tadi.

Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba dipeluk sedikit terhuyung kebelakang akibat terjang-an maut Baekhyun.

"Haish lepas"ucap Chanyeol sambil melepas 'pelukan maut' Baekhyun dari tubuhnya. Baekhyun yang merasa pelukannya ditolak mem-poutkan bibir mungilnya.

"Kenapa Yeollie lama sekali. Baekkie menunggu disini hampir sejam tau!"kesal Baekhyun.

"Aku lupa" jawab Chanyeol dengan jelas, singkat dan padat.

 _Deg…_

Baekhyun yang mendengarnya merasa kecewa tentu saja.

 _Apa chanyeol tidak menantikan aku pulang?_

"Yak, kenapa kau masih berdiri disitu? Tak mau pulang eoh?!"teriak Chanyeol yang sudah berada 60 meter darinya.

"Iya-iya. Tunggu Baekkie!"sahut Baekhyun lalu mengambil tas nya. Tas doang? Ani, kopernya sudah Chanyeol bawa.

 **Di dalam mobil…**

"Yeollie, kemaren di tempatku ada satu _Festival Strawberry._ Stroberinya banyak bangett. Jadi, Baekkie mencoba mereka satu-satu. Rasanya enak bangett lebih enak daripada stroberi disini" cerita Baekhyun dengan semangat dari tadi. Sejak pedal minyak ditekan sampai sekarang bibirnya masih belum berhenti berceloteh.

"…"

"Yeollie? Kok diam saja. Yeollie dengar tidak ssih?"

"Sudah selesai ceritanya?"tanya Chanyeol mengejek sambil tetap fokus menyetir.

"Ishh, Baekkie kan hanya mau bercerita"rajuk Baekhyun sambil bersidekap.

"…."

 _Hening_

"Yeollie…"

"…"

"Yeollie…"

"…"

Kesal panggilannya tidak , otaknya jahilnya mulai -jari lentiknya mulai menjalar ke paha Chanyeol. Diusap-usapnya paha Chanyeol naik turun.

Chanyeol yang merasa Baekhyun bertindak aneh lantas menepis tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang tidak terima malah semakin bertindak agresif. Dia menapakkan tangannya di selangkangan Chanyeol dan meremas-remas sesuatu di dalam sana.

"Eunggh YAKK! APA-APAAN KAU?!"geram Chanyeol lalu memukul keras tangan halus itu. Baekhyun yang tangannya dipukul tersentak dan mulai menunduk sambil mengusap tangannya yang perih akibat pukulan Chanyeol.

Sungguh dia sangat takut dibentak dan lagi Chanyeol memukul tangannya dengan 'sangat keras'. Pasti rasanya sakit dan perih. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Dalam kiraan beberapa detik, akhirnya isakannya lolos.

"Hiks hiks hiks"isaknya pilu, siapa yang akan tahan kalo tangannya sakit dan perih bukan main.

Chanyeol yang mendengar isakan Baekhyun mendadak serba salah. Lihatlah, wajah dan hidung istrinya memerah.

Tinggal beberapa meter lagi akhirnya mereka sampai ke kediaman mereka.

Chanyeol memberhentikan mobilnya. Dia melihat Baekhyun masih sesenggukan, hingusnya sampai meleleh begitu.

"Baekkie…"

"Hiks"

"Hey, lihat aku. Berhentilah menangis. Aku minta maaf."bujuk Chanyeol tapi nihil, Baekhyun tetap tidak mendongak untuk menatapnya malah menangis semakin keras.

 _Sepertinya anak ini benar-benar ngambek kepadanya._

"Hey, uljima. Tatap lawan bicaramu,baby."bujuk Chanyeol sekali lagi tanpa menyadari panggilan sayangnya ke Baekhyun.

No, Baekhyun tetap tidak bergeming.

Huh~Chanyeol menghelas nafas berat.

"Ternyata kau ingin aku paksa"ucapnya sedikit geram dan mulai meraih dagu runcing Baekhyun untuk ia dongakkan.

"Nah, sekarang tatap aku. Berhenti menangis"ucap Chanyeol dengan nada sedikit membentak.

"Hiks shireo"tangisnya kembali pecah.

Chanyeol dengan kesal meraup bibir tipis itu dengan mulai melumat bibir itu dengan Baekhyun yang tidak bereaksi ,Chanyeol membawa kedua-dua tangan istrinya melingkar ke lehernya. Chanyeol makin memperdalamkan ciumannya. Telinganya masih mendengar isakan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memang tidak membalas ciumannya tapi dia tidak menolak. Baekhyun menikmatinya. Jujur, hampir setahun dia tidak ketemu sama suaminya. Jadi, wajar saja dia sangat merindukan suaminya. Hangatnya sensasi bibir Chanyeol membuatnya terlena. Chanyeol sangat memanjakan bibirnya tanpa sadar matanya mulai terpejam-tidur.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka berperang bibir, akhirnya Chanyeol melepas tautan mereka.

Dengkuran halus dari bibir si mungil menyapa indera pendengarannya membuatnya tanpa sadar tersenyum.

"Bibirmu tetap manis seperti dulu,tingkah kekanakkanmu juga masih sama keke"kekeh Chanyeol pada akhir kalimatnya.

Dia lalu mengendong Baekhyun ala bridal-style dan membawa istri mungil-nya masuk ke dalam kediaman mereka.

Tak lupa pekikan gemas oleh Yoora saat melihat Baekhyun yang tertidur digendongan Chanyeol dengan mata, pipi dan hidungnya yang masih memerah akibat menangis hebat tadi.

Tbc…

 **Haii sayang-sayang semua. Itu, chapter 1 nya sudah aku update. Semoga suka ne. Haha. Jangan marah~**

 **Aku tidak tau kalian suka atau tidak sama chapter ini. Chapter ini masih pendek. Maybe Chap-2 nya akan dibuat panjang. Berdoa saja ne keke**

 **Chapter2? Revieww yeah~**

 **Haha fast update alhasil jadi begini. Ayatnya mungkin klise karena aku hanya bawa-bawa dalam rumahtangga ne. Keke**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cutest Baby Baekkie**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Park Yoora, Exo members and Others**

 **Pairing : CHANBAEK**

 **Genre: Humor, Romance+hurt**

 **Rate : Akan berubah-ubah seiring berjalannya fanfic**

 **BoyXBoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 : Cutest Baby Baekkie**

 **.**

 **.**

"Eunghh Baekkie dimana"erang Baekhyun sedikit mengigau. Merasa kesadarannya sudah mengumpul, dia bangun dari acara 'baring dan tidurnya'

Namja mungil itu melihat sekelilingnya. Tampak kamar yang megah menyapa pandangannya.

"Ini kamar siapa ?" tanyanya entah kepada siapa.

CKREKK

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar itu terbuka menampakkan sosok jangkung dengan seorang bayi laki-laki kecil melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah ranjang yang ditempati Baekhyun.

"Akh sudah bangun ternyata."ucap Chanyeol dengan suara bassnya saat melihat Baekhyun yang sudah bangun dari tidur lenanya tadi.

"Yeollie~"panggil Baekhyun dengan nada manja saat menyadari sosok yang memasuki kamar itu adalah Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum sangat manis saat melihat Chanyeol tapi dalam masa sesaat senyumannya luntur saat menyadari ada objek kecil dalam gendongan Chanyeol.

"Yeollie, ini bayi siapa?"tanya Baekhyun polos. Lihatlah, otak nyanyuknya mulai kambuh. Padahal dia dan noona Chanyeol sudah sering bertukar pesan dan berbagi foto di line termasuk noonanya yang menceritakan tentang bayinya. Chanyeol yang ditanya mulai duduk di pinggir kasur.

"Ini bayinya Yoora noona, Baek. Masa cepat sekali kau lupa." Jelas Chanyeol dan diakhiri kata sindiran jarang juga jari -jarinya mengelus pipi bayi itu. Kekehan bayi kecil dalam gendongannya itu mulai terdengar saat Chanyeol memainkan pipi halus-nya.

Baekhyun yang melihat itu merasa cemburu dengan bayi kecil itu. Chanyeol bahkan belum menyentuhnya saat dia sampai ke sini.

 _Eh? Hey Baek, apa kau lupa sama ciuman tadi? Itu berarti suamimu sudah menyentuhmu._

Mengingat kejadian ciuman tadi, pipinya tiba-tiba memanas.

"Yak, kenapa pipimu memerah? Sakit?" tanya Chanyeol dengan ogah-ogahan. Dia menyadari Baekhyun merona mungkin mengingat kejadian tadi pikirnya.

"A-ani"jawab Baekhyun tergagap.

"Yeollie, Baekkie juga mau" rajuk Baekhyun.

"Hah, mau apa Baek?"tanya Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun memandang bayi itu dengan wajah cemberut.

"…"

"Hey, mau apa?"tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba beranjak diatas kasur menghampiri Chanyeol lalu memeluknya.

Chanyeol yang merasa dirinya dipeluk tiba-tiba mengeryit heran.

"Hey, longgarkan sedikit pelukanmu. Aku masih memegang bayi" sergah Chanyeol sambil mencoba menahan tubuh Baekhyun dari menghimpit bayi di gendongannya.

Tapi, Baekhyun tidak bergeming dia tetap mengeratkan pelukannya pada Chanyeol. Bayi kecil itu mulai bergerak tidak nyaman dalam gendongan Chanyeol.

OEKK OEKK

Akhirnya tangis bayi itu keluar. Chanyeol dengan cepat melepas pelukan Baekhyun lalu memperlototinya.

"KAU KENAPA SSIH? SUDAH KU BILANG JANGAN ERATKAN PELUKANMU! KAU INGIN BAYI INI MATI HAH?!"bentak Chanyeol sambil tangannya menepuk punggung si bayi untuk menenangkan bayi itu.

Baekhyun yang dibentak menciut. Terhitung sudah 2 kali Chanyeol membentaknya dalam kurun waktu 5 jam, emang salahnya ssih tidak mendengarkan Chanyeol. Dia sengaja ingin membuat bayi itu menangis karena Chanyeol lebih memilih bayi itu ketimbang dirinya. Lihatlah, betapa kekanakkannnya dirinya karena mau -mau saja cemburu dengan anak kecil.

"Y-yeollie m-mianhae." Baekhyun berujar lalu menundukkan kepalanya sambil memilin-milin ujung kaos birunya dengan lupakan bahwa mata sipitnya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Chanyeol mengabaikankan ucapan maaf Baekhyun. Merasa bayi dalam gendongannya sudah tertidur. Dia melangkah keluar dari kamar membawa bayi itu untuk diletakkan ke tempat tidur sang bayi.

Apa kalian tertanya-tanya kenapa bayi Yoora ada dengan Chanyeol? Itu karena Yoora menitipnya tadi gara-gara ada urusan mendadak. Suami Yoora? Suaminya bekerja sebagai doktor di Jepang. Beliau susah untuk pulang gara-gara waktu luangnya terlalu , untuk sementara Yoora tinggal dirumah adiknya, Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengikuti Chanyeol dari belakang layaknya anak bebek mengikuti induknya.

Setelah Chanyeol menidurkan bayi di kamar Yoora. Dia keluar dari kamar. Dia tahu Baekhyun mengikutinya dari saat dia keluar dari kamar miliknya, tapi tetap saja dia mengabaikan Baekhyun dan beralih menuju ke ruang tamu.

Baekhyun? Dia masih setia mengikuti Chanyeol sambil menggigit ujung jari telunjuk kanannya.

 **Di ruang tamu…**

Chanyeol mendudukkan pantatnya di sofa mewah miliknya sambil mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya. Baekhyun juga ikut duduk disampingnya. Chanyeol masih mengabaikan Baekhyun dan memilih memainkan ponselnya.

Hening

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan kesal. Chanyeol mengabaikan dirinya dari tadi.

"Yeollie, aku sudah minta sama eomma untuk mendaftarkan aku di sekolah yang sama denganmu dan aku juga akan tinggal disini lagi bersama denganmu" ucap Baekhyun membuka topik.

Chanyeol menoleh dan menatapnya tak suka.

"Untuk apa? Bukannya kau sendiri yang ingin bersekolah di Amerika dulu? Dan mengikuti eommamu kemanapun eomma mu pergi, eoh? Apa kau lupa, kau meninggalkanku setelah seminggu kita menikah. Apa kau tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun?Sebenarnya apa maumu?!"murka Chanyeol.

Sekarang Chanyeol benar-benar mengeluarkan amarahnya. Inilah puncanya kenapa dia bersikap dingin kepada Baekhyun sejak Baekhyun pulang dan pernah melupakan kepulangan Baekhyun kesini.

Baekhyun yang mendengar amarah Chanyeol kembali menunduk. Tentu saja, Baekhyun merasa merasa bersalah karena mengingkari janjinya dan tidak pulang disaat Chanyeol benar-benar membutuhkannya.

 _ **Flashback…**_

 _Drtt drtt_

" _Yeoboseyo appa"_

" _Chanyeol, ayo pulang sekarang appa ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu. Ini penting" jawab Appa Chanyeol dari seberang sana._

 _Di rumah…_

 _Sesampainya Chanyeol dirumah. Dia dibuat heran karena keluarga Baekhyun juga berada disana, berkumpul di ruang tamu seperti membincangkan sesuatu yang sangat serius._

" _Yah, akhirnya Chanyeollie sampai! Ayo anak eomma duduk disini"seru seorang wanita cantik iaitu eomma Chanyeol dan mengajak anaknya bergabung dalam perbincangan 'penting' mereka._

" _Ada apa sebenarnya ini, eomma, appa?"tanya Chanyeol setelah duduk disamping ibunya._

" _Hmm, sebenarnya begini Chanyeol…..bla bla bla" terang appanya._

" _MWO?!MENIKAH?"semua yang berada disana terkaget karena teriakan Chanyeol termasuk Baekhyun._

" _Tuan Byun, apa tidak ada cara lain?Aku dan Baekhyun masih bersekolah dan umur kami bahkan belum mencecah 19 dan Baekhyun baru saja kenal 1 bulan dan yang paling parah kami tidak mencintai antara satu sama lain!" Ucap Chanyeol tidak terima._

" _Yeol, turunkan nada bicaramu. Itu tidak sopan"nasehat eommanya._

" _Apanya yang salah?Kalian bahkan sudah saling mengenal. Soal kau masih bersekolah atau tidak itu tidak penting karena itu bisa dirahasiakan. Soal cinta, kalian bisa belajar untuk saling mencintai. Lihat,Baekhyun bahkan biasa-biasa saja. Baekkie sayang, kamu mau kan menikah sama Chanyeol?"tanya appa Baekhyun kepada anaknya diakhir kalimatnya._

 _Baekhyun yang polos hanya mengangguk mengiyakannya. Dia tersenyum dan sedikit berujar._

" _Baekkie akan sangat mau kalo yang dinikahkan dengan Baekkie itu Chanyeollie."ucap Baekhyun mantap._

 _Tuan Byun, Nyonya Byun dan orangtua Chanyeol hanya terkekeh geli mendengar penyataan Baekhyun._

" _Nah,Sekarang kau bisa pilih, melihat keluarga kita masing-masing hidup dalam kebankrutan atau menikah dengan anakku?"_

 _[Tanggal 12 December 2015]_

 _Kedua-dua insan tersebut akhirnya mengikat janji suci di altar. Tidak ramai yang hadir karena pernikahan ini hanya dibuat kecil-kecilan. Hanya tetamu-tetamu tertentu sahaja yang diundang._

" _Baekkie, eomma dan appa akan ke Amerika minggu hadapan. Mungkin eomma dan appa akan tinggal disana selama 9 bulan karena urusan bisnis.1 bulan 1 kali baru eomma bisa pulang. Baekkie tidak apa-apa kan kalo eomma tinggal?"jelas eommanya._

" _Shireo, Baekkie ingin ikut eomma"jawab Baekhyun._

" _Tidak bisa sayang. Sekarang Baekkie sudah bersuami. Istri harus tinggal bersama suami. Kalian bahkan belum sampai 1 minggu menikah. Jika Baekkie ikut, bagaimana dengan Chanyeol?"bujuk Ny. Byun._

" _Baekkie tidak peduli, Baekkie mau eomma hiks. Jangan tinggal Baekkie hiks"isak Baekhyun._

 _Ny. Byun menghela nafas kasar. Sebenarnya wajar saja Baekhyun tidak mau lepas darinya. Salah dia sendiri terlalu memanjakan Baekhyun sejak kecil. Selalu menuruti keinginan Baekhyun dan tidak pernah mendidik Baekhyun untuk berdikari._

" _Kasian Chanyeol Baek, jika ibu tau kau masih ingin mengikuti ibu. Ibu tak akan pernah membenarkanmu menikah dengan Chanyeol." Kesal Ny. Byun._

 _Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang mendengar percakapan mereka dibalik pintu kamar Baekhyun._

 _Ckrek.._

 _Pintu kamar Baekhyun akhirnya terbuka menampakkan sosok Chanyeol dengan wajah datar._

" _Jadi, setelah ini kau akan meninggalkanku?" tanya Chanyeol dengan ekspresi sedih terpampang di wajahnya._

" _Setelah kau mendapatkanku, kau ingin kabur dari tanggungjawabmu sebagai istriku?"tanya sedih dan sakit hatinya menjadi satu._

 _Baekhyun dan Ny. Byun hanya terdiam._

" _ek ehem, eomma minta izin keluar. Chanyeol, Baekhyun,kalian selesaikanlah masalah kalian baik-baik" ujar Ny. Byun sebelum keluar dari kamar Baekhyun._

 _[1 minggu kemudian]_

" _Yeollie, Baekkie berangkat dulu. Miahnae, Baekkie janji Baekkie akan pulang 1 atau 2 kali dalam sebulan untuk menjenguk Yeollie. Jaga Kesihatan Yeollie dan makan yang banyak. CUP, Baekkie cinta Yeollie, bye-bye." Ucap Baekhyun dan didaratkan kecupan singkat dibibir suaminya._

 _Bulan berganti bulan, sosok Baekhyun langsung tidak terlihat._

 _"Baek, mana janjimu. Aku sangat merindukanmu~" gumam Chanyeol lirih sambil menatap pintu kamarnya dan Baekhyun._

 _Kenapa kau malah pergi disaat aku mula jatuh padamu~_

 _ **Flashback ends…**_

Tbc…

 **Hai. Panjang tak? Semoga suka ne. Kalo aku bikin terlalu panjang di chapter 2. Nanti di chapter 3 mau nulis apa dong.**

 **Chapter 3? Review lagi yeh.**

 **Mungkin setiap chapter akan fast update kalo author tak sibuk.**


End file.
